Como en un sueño
by sueale
Summary: One shot. La peor de las guerras azota Konoha. Ya es tarde para Sakura, y Naruto lo sabe. ¿Qué haces cuando la persona a la que amas desesperadamente muere entre tus brazos? ¿Cuando tu corazón se destroza en mil pedazos? ... Y sólo queda... la desolación.


Hola chicos y chicas

Hola chicos y chicas!! Bueno, hoy me he decidido por fin a postear todas las historias que tengo de Naruto y qué mejor lugar para hacerlo que este. Aquí les va uno que escribí especialmente para un concurso en un foro del FC Narusaku y que para mi grata sorpresa gano!! xD Je je lo siento, lo que pasa es que me emocione mucho cuando vi los resultados y pues quisiera compartirlo con ustedes para que lo lean y pues puedan dejar un review si les gusto, si les disgusto, si los hizo llorar, o simplemente porque no tienen nada mejor que hacer!! xD Bueno, se los dejo…

**Como en un sueño**

Los horrores de la guerra ya habían tocado a las puertas de Konoha. Locales y casas destruidos, polvaredas de humo y tierra, ríos de sangre que corrían por el pavimento manchando nuestros zapatos con cada paso que dábamos, cadáveres tendidos por todos lados, algunos todavía agonizando y pidiendo auxilio; algunos otros tan débiles, que lo único que podían hacer era esperar a que la sombra de la muerte, acechando detrás de cada esquina de la aldea, se los llevara para terminar con su sufrimiento, exhalando sus últimos suspiros.

¿Pero cuál era la razón de todo este caos, de tanto desastre… de tanto dolor? Apenas si podía recordarlo mientras arrastraba un cuerpo inerte detrás mío. Akatsuki se había hecho con el control de casi todas las naciones ninjas, y la mayoría de las aldeas, antaño nuestras aliadas y amigas, se habían unido en la última de las guerras para destruir a Konoha. Sólo Suna, liderada por el Kazekage Gaara seguía siendo leal a la Hoja. Era una batalla tan injusta y desigual que tan sólo contemplar a los numerosos enemigos que penetraban por la fortaleza de nuestra aldea, borraba todo rastro de esperanza.

¿Por qué? me preguntaba una y otra vez, mientras me dirigía a paso lento y vacilante hacia las puertas de Konoha… mi hogar. O lo que quedaba de él. Si acaso lográbamos triunfar y expulsar a los invasores, la aldea quedaría tan destrozada que reconstruirla por completo nos llevaría años. Y jamás volvería a ser la misma de antes: la grandeza de la Hoja se vería notablemente disminuida.

Tratando de apartar de mi mente estos oscuros pensamientos, seguí caminando por la explanada que hacía tan sólo unos pocos meses fuera el camino de regreso a la villa: lleno de árboles, cubierto de pasto y rebosante de vida. Un lugar alegre en el cual solía pasar las tardes libres tendido junto a Shikamaru contemplando las nubes, o correteando con Kiba y Akamaru… o… dejé de recordar todos esos momentos felices junto a mis demás compañeros. ¿Qué sería de ellos ahora? Lo único que sabía era que Shikamaru lideraba un escuadrón ANBU protegiendo la frontera este de Konoha. Y Kiba pertenecía a un equipo de rastreo dedicado a perseguir a los enemigos que intentaban huir para conseguir más refuerzos.

Me detuve unos instantes para recuperar el aliento y miré a mi alrededor. Los árboles habían desaparecido, las cenizas de algunos todavía alcanzaban a vislumbrarse entre el montón de polvo. El pasto se había esfumado, el suelo estaba agrietado y fisurado por varias partes… tan seco, tan estéril como lo estaba ahora mi corazón. Dejé escapar una lágrima, pero continué mi camino… casi con los ojos cerrados para evitar ver toda esa destrucción.

Y justo antes de llegar a Konoha, donde por fin mi larga travesía habría de terminar, contemplé mi reflejo en un pequeño charco de agua, probablemente causado por una de las técnicas de algún ninja de la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla. La imagen que me devolvió la mirada, no me sorprendió en lo más mínimo. Ya imaginaba las consecuencias de la batalla que habría de marcar mi cuerpo como ninguna otra.

Mis ojos, habitualmente del color de los zafiros, estaban ahora teñidos de un rojo encendido con una pequeña rendija negra. Las tenues y delicadas líneas que surcaban ambos lados de mi rostro, en gran semejanza a los de un felino, estaban ahora más pronunciadas y de un color más intenso, resaltando aún más mi aspecto salvaje. El protector de mi frente estaba rayado y cubierto de sangre, tal como mi cuerpo entero. Decenas de heridas, algunas de considerable profundidad y gravedad, sangraban profusamente, dejando un rastro de color escarlata por mi frente, boca, nariz… por toda mi cara. Mi cabello revuelto caía en rubios mechones sobre mi frente y se pegaba a ella por el sudor y la sangre. Todo esto sólo contribuía para que mi aspecto fuera poco menos que bestial.

Aparté la mirada con repugnancia y dejé caer unas cuantas lágrimas, que rodaron por mi rostro mezclándose con mi sangre y cayendo por mi barbilla como en una cascada de color rojizo. Pero entre toda esa oscuridad y desesperanza, todavía me quedaba una razón por la cual existir y por la que lucharía hasta que mi vida se extinguiese.

Esa razón tenía un nombre. Sakura-chan… Un tornado de sensaciones se apoderaban de mi cuerpo al pensar o pronunciar esas palabras… alegría, miedo, fascinación… jamás podría terminar de describir lo maravillosa e importante que era aquélla kunoichi para mí… y lo vacía que sería mi vida sin ella.

¿Dónde estaría ahora? Supuse que Tsunade obachan, estaría peleando con alguno de los miembros de Akatsuki, seguramente con el líder. Al igual que Ero-sennin, Sai, Yamato y Kakashi-sensei. Pero ninguno de ellos me importaba tanto como la bella chica de cabellos rosados, cuya silueta buscaban mis ojos con vehemencia.

Me detuve a unos pasos de las puertas de la aldea, indeciso. No quería entrar y ver de nuevo mi hogar destruido, a las mujeres y a los niños gritando desesperados buscando un refugio que resistiera la fuerza de los ataques enemigos. Podía escuchar el rugido de las explosiones, y cada ruido de pisadas que llegaba hasta mis oídos parecía indicar los denodados intentos de mis compañeros por salvar el abismo de diferencia entre ellos y los invasores.

Miré hacia un lado y a otro, jadeando por el esfuerzo que me había costado traer aquél cuerpo, inconsciente pero vivo, hasta aquí. Podía ver decenas de heridos, tendidos sobre el suelo esperando a que los ninjas médicos llegaran a socorrerlos. Estos últimos corrían de un lado a otro, intentando atender a todos los shinobis caídos, pero simplemente no daban abasto. Por cada hombre que curaban, 5 más resultaban heridos. Todo era un caos, un ir y venir de pisadas cuyos ecos se ahogaban entre el estruendo de los gritos de guerra.

¿Por qué? pensé una vez más en silencio. ¿Cuál era el objetivo de toda esta destrucción inútil? ¿Tantas vidas perdidas, tantos niños que se quedarían huérfanos, tantos padres que tendrían que enterrar a sus hijos, cuyos cuerpos ni siquiera podrían ser sepultados con la dignidad de un shinobi? Y en medio de estas negras predicciones, una silueta en específico me llamó la atención. Sin saber muy bien por qué me dirigí hasta él, guiado por el instinto.

Caminaba con los pasos torpes y desgarbados que caracterizan a los hombres cuyas esperanzas se han desvanecido y no les queda más que la resignación. Mas cuando me acerqué hasta el lugar de donde provenía mi curiosidad, se perfiló contra mi campo de visión una mancha de color rosado. Apurando el paso, con el corazón palpitando al ritmo de un tambor de guerra y suplicando a los cielos que mi temor fuera infundado, me acerqué un poco más.

Pero tal parece que mis ruegos no fueron escuchados, porque yo podría reconocer ese perfil en cualquier lugar y en cualquier circunstancia. Sakura-chan… Cuando llegué hasta ella, me desplomé a su lado, esperando que la nube de polvo se desvaneciera para poder contemplarla con cuidado. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor que eso nunca hubiera pasado, porque cuando finalmente la tierra volvía a asentarse lentamente, la escena que captaron mis ojos me dejó horrorizado.

El pánico paralizó mi corazón durante interminables segundos durante los cuales casi me olvidé de respirar. En esos momentos la guerra, el estruendo, los gritos, la sangre, el dolor… todo quedó atrás para ser sustituido por la visión que comenzaba a desbaratar todo mi universo.

Sakura-chan estaba tendida boca arriba y de uno de sus costados brotaba un río de sangre. Esos hermosos ojos jade, que eran la razón de mi existir, estaban perdiendo su característico brillo, el cual desafiaba a la más luminosa estrella que en mi vida habría de contemplar. Lentamente giró su cabeza y una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

- Na… Naruto – susurró con voz débil. Trató de mover su mano hacia mí, pero antes de que pudiera levantarla la estreché entre la mía.

- Sakura-chan – dije con la voz ahogada por el miedo y los sollozos. – No… tú no… Espera… iré por ayuda… ya verás que te pondrás bien.

Cerró sus ojos y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

- No le quites la oportunidad de aliviarse a otros que la puedan aprovechar mejor que yo – dijo con esfuerzo.

Pero, ¿a mí qué me importaban los demás? Konoha, la aldea, el mundo podía irse al diablo con tal de que Sakura-chan estuviese a mi lado. El sol podría dejar de brillar, la luna podría extinguirse con todo y estrellas, sería capaz de atravesar de nuevo el infierno de soledad que viví en mi infancia… con tal de ponerla a salvo.

- No digas eso… Sólo espera un poco y yo te traeré a alguien… te curarás Sakura-chan y volverás a sonreír de nuevo… por favor… déjame traerte a un médico… - La voz se me quebraba con cada palabra que decía, mi desesperación crecía con cada instante que pasaba.

- No me dejes… por favor no te vayas – me contestó abriendo de nuevo sus párpados y permitiendo que me hundiese de nuevo en esas hermosas esmeraldas que alumbraban cada momento de mi vida y que siempre estarían grabadas a fuego en mi sangre y corazón.

- Pero… - le contesté, más al ver su rostro lleno de ansiedad, callé inmediatamente.

La recorrí de arriba abajo y mi alma se contraía de angustia con cada nueva herida que encontraba. Cada golpe, cada corte, cada rasguño lo sentía como si de mi propio cuerpo se tratase, y las heladas garras del terror comenzaban a asfixiarme lentamente.

- No te preocupes… no es nada – dijo ella, al ver mis ojos que irradiaban el miedo que me devoraba por dentro y que reflejaban los gritos desesperados de mi alma.

- Entonces déjame ir por ayuda… al menos déjame llevarte hasta donde podamos hallarla… no quiero que…

"Me dejes solo" pensé, desolado. Jamás terminé de pronunciar estas palabras, pero ella supo a lo que me refería. Apretó mi mano débilmente y susurró.

- Siempre estaré contigo.

"No, no, no, no" me decía una y otra vez como en una furiosa letanía, maldiciendo al destino y a esta estúpida guerra por dejar a mi Sakura-chan tan herida y lastimada. Verla así me destrozaba más que ninguna otra cosa… por ella había renunciado a mis sueños, ante ella mi orgullo se arrodillaba vencido y mi dignidad se doblegaba cual hoja de papel. Por ella sería capaz de recorrer el mundo entero a pie, por ella bajaría el cielo y hasta le traería las estrellas y la luna, por ella derramaría gustoso cada gota de mi sangre, por ella entregaría mi vida sin dudar.

Respiró con dificultad, devolviéndome bruscamente a la realidad.

- Por favor Sakura-chan… necesitas atención médica…

- Naruto… esta herida es irreversible… debes de entender – se interrumpió unos instantes para toser, expulsando un poco de sangre en el proceso – que hay heridas que jamás sanan.

Sí, yo lo sabía mejor que nadie. Porque si algo le pasaba, la herida que dejaría en mi corazón terminaría por matarme, lenta y agónicamente. No habría poder humano ni divino capaz de sacarme del infierno en el que caería, ni de cicatrizar las imborrables marcas que dejaría tras su partida. Probablemente ella ya sabía que su tiempo se estaba acabando, porque derramó unas cuantas lágrimas y me dijo:

- ¿Sabes qué ha sido lo mejor de este mundo? – Por primera vez desde que me dejé caer a su lado, me di cuenta de que lloraba. Las lágrimas resbalaban continuamente por mi rostro y caían sobre el suelo seco y estéril, dejando un pequeño punto húmedo en él.

- ¿Qué? – le dije en un apagado murmullo.

- Haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerte Naruto… siempre me quedará ese consuelo y siempre estaré agradecida con la vida por ello.

Me quedé callado. Sus palabras no hacían más que ahondar el dolor de mi corazón, pues sonaban a despedida… una despedida que yo nunca estaría preparado para afrontar. ¿Cómo describirle con detalle la devastación que me causaría su ausencia? ¿Cómo poder hacerle entender la magnitud y el alcance de mi amor? ¿Cómo demonios describirle lo agradecido que yo estaba con la vida desde el momento en que mis ojos se posaron en ella, desde que mi mirada se cruzó con la suya?

Desde ese día, en mi remota infancia, encontré por fin, en medio del oscuro y frío túnel en el que me encontraba perdido, un pequeño faro de luz que me devolvió las esperanzas y el cual me conduciría, sin que yo lo supiera, hasta la más pura y completa felicidad. Porque si lo que yo sentía cuando estaba junto a ella, no era alegría entonces no sé qué podía serlo. Cada que ella me miraba, o se preocupaba por mí, o simplemente cuando una sonrisa cruzaba su rostro, una cálida sensación se extendía por mi cuerpo y desplazaba toda preocupación o tristeza. Y sin ella…

- Te he traído a tu Sasuke-kun… mira… he cumplido mi promesa – me aparté un poco para que ella pudiera ver el cuerpo que había traído arrastrando desde tan lejos. Tal vez esperaba que la visión de Sasuke le devolviera las fuerzas y la voluntad para seguir adelante; aquello que al parecer, yo no podía infundirle. Pero ella apenas si le echó una ojeada, para luego clavar sus ojos en los míos, sonreír fugazmente y decir:

- Naruto… jamás podré agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí… Lo único que lamentaré por siempre será no haberme dado cuenta de lo importante que has sido… yo no quiero a Sasuke… no quiero a nadie que no sea a ti… Es una lástima que me haya dado cuenta hasta ahorita, cuando ya no podemos hacer nada para estar juntos… pero… aún así quiero que lo sepas… yo… te amo…

Estas palabras, en otros momentos… en otras circunstancias… me hubieran hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo. Pero aquí y ahora… sólo terminaban de ahogarme aún más en esta insoportable agonía. ¿Por qué la vida se empeñaba tanto en separarnos? ¿Por qué jamás podría probar el dulce néctar de sus labios, por qué jamás podría ser víctima de la ardiente sensación que me embargaba al tocar su piel, por qué jamás podría sentir su calor fundiéndose con el mío en una sola esencia, en un solo espíritu? ¿Será que ese paraíso me estaba negado desde un principio? ¿Qué todo ese placer me estaba prohibido? ¿Será que los ángeles, con su pureza e inocente belleza, no pueden habitar en este mundo lleno de caos y oscuridad?

Y todas estas preguntas, hacían que mi corazón gritase hasta destrozarse pedazo a pedazo. Lo único que pude contestarle, con mi voz impregnada de amargura por todo ese amor frustrado fue:

- Yo también te amo Sakura-chan… siempre será así y nada ni nadie podrá cambiar esto. – Puse en aquélla oración todo mi sentimiento, las últimas gotas de pasión que aún restaban en mi alma desgarrada.

Y sin pensarlo ni un momento más me incliné sobre su rostro, tan cerca que nuestros alientos chocaron, tan cerca que pude apreciar su piel a mi antojo, tan cerca que cada gota de su sangre, cada corte de su rostro se me presentaba con detalle… tan cerca que mis labios rozaron los suyos, en un tierno beso que en otra situación se hubiera convertido en uno salvaje y desenfrenado, donde vertería todo este deseo que me abrasaba el cuerpo entero.

Ella respondió débilmente, antes de cerrar sus ojos y exhalar su último aliento. En esos momentos no quedó más que un cuerpo inerte sobre mis brazos. Durante unos instantes no supe qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar… mi mundo se paralizó unos escasos segundos antes de quebrantarse en medio de un río de sangre y dolor.

Grité… grité lo más fuerte que pude, derramando todas las lágrimas que aún me quedaban. Aunque tenía los ojos completamente abiertos, estaban anegados de la sangre que se mezclaba con mi llanto, cegándome por completo. De todos modos yo no quería ver nada que no fuera su rostro, no quería sentir otra cosa que no fuera su piel, no quería escuchar otra cosa que no fuera su dulce y melodiosa voz susurrando en mi oído y no quería oler otra cosa que no fuera su embriagador aroma que embotaba mis sentidos y que despertaba mis más intensos e irrefrenables deseos.

Por que yo la amaba con tal locura y desenfreno que había terminado por manchar cada aspecto de mi vida. No hacía nada sin pensar en ella y cada vez que me separaba de su lado, contaba los segundos que quedaban para volver a verla. Y sin ella, mi existencia era igual a un agujero triste, vacío, oscuro y helado. Ya no tenía corazón para nadie más, ella se había ido… llevándose mi voluntad y mis ganas de vivir en el proceso.

¿Por qué? la pregunta había cambiado el significado. Ya no era la guerra, ya no era la aldea lo que me preocupaba y me entristecía. Konoha era mi hogar tan sólo porque ella estaba ahí… y súbitamente comprendí que mi hogar y mi felicidad yacían en donde estuviera su corazón. A donde quiera que ella fuese allá iría yo. Y ni el cielo, ni la tierra, ni el mar podrían impedírmelo, pero ahora… se había marchado a un lugar donde no podía alcanzarla y eso estaba desgarrándome por dentro.

Tan sólo de pensar en todas las cosas que hubiéramos podido hacer juntos… en todos los momentos que pasamos, compartiendo triunfos y desgracias, persiguiendo los mismos sueños e ilusiones, luchando codo a codo… pensar en todo lo que había perdido… Momentos que se habían congelado en el tiempo y que no regresarían jamás, existiendo únicamente en mis recuerdos… Elevé mi voz aún más alto, dejando escapar todo el dolor que me estaba devorando. Probablemente si alguien lo escuchase pensaría que era el lamento de un animal herido… y ciertamente lo era… Pero esta herida no cerraría jamás.

Grité hasta quedarme sin voz… lloré hasta quedarme sin lágrimas y maldije a todo y a todos por este cruel destino… y después rodeé su cuerpo con mis brazos, estrechándolo contra el mío, pero en vez de calor su gélida piel no me transmitió más que frialdad. Aún así junté mi cabeza contra la suya y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos… Pudieron haber pasado meses, tal vez años aferrado a su cuerpo, sintiendo cómo todos los sentimientos abandonaban poco a poco mi corazón dejando nada más que la devastación y la desolación.

Mi dolor era tan grande, tan intenso, tan insoportable… que ya no podía más. Tomé una decisión: si no estaba a mi lado, entonces nada valía la pena. Mi vida estaba atada a la suya, tanto como mi espíritu estaba esclavizado al suyo propio. Y si no podía estar junto a ella, entonces… no tenía ya razón para existir. Estaba solo en un mundo que se me abría de manera aterradora y sin sentido… un mundo que sólo valía la pena porque tenía la oportunidad de compartirlo con Sakura-chan.

Depositando su cuerpo suavemente sobre el suelo, me incorporé con lentitud y torpeza. Cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí, me encontré ante la reja de hierro que guardaba al Kyuubi. Las pupilas rojizas del zorro me contemplaban fijamente.

- ¿Qué quieres mocoso? – me preguntó con brusquedad.

- ¿Cómo te saco de aquí? – le respondí con otra pregunta. Estaba resuelto, ya no había vuelta atrás. Tenía los puños cerrados y el ceño fruncido. Mis ojos revelaban tal decisión que por un momento el Kyuubi se echó para atrás.

- ¿Pero qué diablos estás diciendo idiota? ¿Qué pretendes?

Antes de que pudiera responderle, una oleada de sangre inundó el recinto en el que nos encontrábamos. El enorme zorro retrocedió hasta la esquina de su prisión mientras me miraba con horror:

- ¿Qué significa esto? – Con una amarga sonrisa, le contesté:

- La representación de mi alma; y ahora dime ¿cómo demonios te saco de aquí? –. Su renuencia comenzaba a impacientarme.

- ¿No querrás fundirte conmigo, verdad? Si me dejas libre, si tomo posesión de tu cuerpo, no quedará nada de ti. ¿Estás consciente de ello, verdad mocoso?

- No me importa. Te he hecho una pregunta y quiero que me la respondas.

- Muy bien, muy bien si así lo deseas. Pero antes de eso, quiero preguntarte algo. ¿Qué ha pasado para que te precipites de este modo?

- Lo que haya pasado no es de tu incumbencia. No eres más que un parásito dentro de mí. – Pero después de pensarlo unos instantes decidí dejárselo saber. Al fin y al cabo ¿qué mas daba? – Pero si tanto insistes, ya que no quiero perder más tiempo contigo, te diré. Simplemente pasa que he perdido todo interés en la vida. No tengo otra razón para continuar. Mira a tu alrededor y dime si ves otra cosa que no sea sangre o dolor. – El Kyuubi escudriñó el lugar atentamente, seguramente en búsqueda de un solo rincón que no estuviera anegado en aquél líquido espeso de color escarlata, que brotaba de mi corazón con cada latido y se vertía en mi desbaratada alma. - Ahora, dime ¿vale la pena seguir viviendo así?

- Está bien, no insistiré más. Lo que tienes que hacer es acercarte y mientras quitas el sello decir: "¡Kai!".

Me acerqué a la reja sin vacilar. Hice lo que me ordenó y mientras la reja se abría un aullido de libertad surgió de ella.

- Excelente – fue lo último que alcancé a escuchar, mientras un torrente de energía me invadía por completo. Calor… lo único que sentí fue mucho calor, mientras mis manos se transformaban en garras, mis orejas se volvían puntiagudas, mis dientes se transformaban en colmillos, mi boca se alargaba hasta convertirse en un hocico, pelaje de color rojizo comenzó a brotar de mi cuerpo y 9 colas ondulantes comenzaban a nacer detrás de mí.

Comencé a perder la racionalidad y la consciencia, mientras la sed de sangre comenzaba a apoderarse de mi cerebro. Las ansias de venganza, las irrefrenables ganas de matar… se volvían tan intensas como incontenibles.

Y aún aunque todo rastro de humanidad se hubiera esfumado de mí, todavía quedaba esa espantosa sensación de vacío, ese punzante e insoportable dolor que aún en este estado atenazaba mi corazón. Con las pupilas inyectadas en sangre y teñidas de rojo, bajé la mirada hacia el cuerpo que había ocupado cada aspecto de mi vida, cada espacio de mi ser.

Yo ya no era humano… era el zorro de 9 colas, el Kyuubi, pero tanto había sido mi amor por esa kunoichi que aún cuando había perdido toda traza de racionalidad, todo ese cariño seguía inúndame por dentro… seguía tan intacto como antes de efectuar la transformación, inmutable e inmortal.

Una lágrima escapó desde mis ojos y se perdió entre el pelaje rojizo del zorro. Con un último aullido agonizante, me lancé sobre la aldea, dispuesto a acabar con todo, amigos o enemigos, me daba igual. Yo ya no hacía distinción, tan consumido estaba por el dolor. El destino me había arrebatado a mi ángel y ahora… cobraría mi venganza.

Pero hubo un cuerpo al cual nunca toqué… al cual tomé entre mis colas y lo arropé entre mi pelaje con cuidado y suavidad. El de Sakura-chan…

Desperté súbitamente, jadeando en silencio y con un sudor frío recorriendo mi nuca y empapando mi espalda. Miré a mi alrededor, sin reconocer al principio el lugar donde me encontraba.

Estaba a oscuras y tendido sobre una cama suave y de delgadas sábanas blancas. Mi ropa estaba tirada a un lado, en el suelo. Un escritorio de madera estaba ubicado frente a una gran ventana cuyas cortinas estaban cerradas, impidiéndome ver hacia fuera. Un ropero estaba al fondo de la habitación y una mesita de noche reposaba al lado contrario de la cama donde yo me encontraba acostado.

Por fin creí recordar. Miré a mi lado y ví que unos mechones de color rosado estaban desparramados sobre la almohada. Una tenue y fugaz sonrisa cruzó mi rostro durante unos momentos al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior. Me acomodé a su lado y abracé esa delgada y frágil silueta entre mis brazos, sintiendo su calidez penetrar hasta mi alma. Mis dedos recorrían suavemente su piel desnuda y pálida, pero con tal sutilidad que no la despertaron. Antes de colocar mi cabeza sobre la almohada, justo al lado suyo, le susurré al oído:

- Te amo, Sakura-chan.

"Todo fue un sueño" pensé antes de caer dormido. "Un mal sueño". Pero me estremecí involuntariamente, pues sabía que aunque no hubiera sido real… yo reaccionaría del mismo modo ante esas mismas circunstancias.

Un poco triste verdad?? Si les he de ser sincera hasta yo misma casi lloro cuando terminé de escribirlo… pero me puse a pensar: "Que autor se pone a llorar con una historia suya??" En fin… el final mejora un poquito las cosas y si les sorprendio, les conmovio, les gusto lo suficiente como para dejarme un review… pues adelante, no les toma mucho de su tiempo y… le suben la moral a esta novata escritora xDDD


End file.
